brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Custom:LEGO Racers: Reload
LEGO Racers: Reload is a custom video game of Racers and Speed Champions themes. It was created by Shiva. Gameplay The player progresses through various levels of Story Mode, based on racing against other racers. Each completed level can be replayed in Free Play mode as other racers and vehicles, available for the player. There are four types of vehicles: cars, bikes, jets and sea transport. Player can select each available for them vehicle or build their own, using available for them parts. Race tracks, too, can be either selectable or buildable. Most of selectable tracks are unlocked after beating a level in Story Mode. Though vehicles and tracks can be buildable, racers can not. Racers are unlocked by beating a level in Story Mode or by buying them in a shop. Some parts and upgrades for the vehicles can be bought in a shop too. Money for a shop are achieved after beating a single race: the prize depends on the player's place in a race. However, in Story Mode player must achieve the first place in the level race, or level won't be completed. Plot Turbo Charger is a race champion and the main sponsor of Octan Corporation. Winner of many racing championships and tournaments, twice achieved Rocket Racer Award. He owns his own racing team with the best racers in LEGO City and his only second place was in the race against Rocket Racer himself. Whom he was in the past? Turbo, often called Mr. Charger, was working as a mechanic at gas station. One day, he was working as usual, and his friend Eddie Octan, son of Octan Corporation owner and a racer, came to use the service of that gas station. While friends were talking to each other… Eddie invited Turbo to take part in a racing championship? No, Turbo suddenly lost his consciousness and was taken to the hospital, where it was revealed, that Charger has a cancer! Eddie then tells his friend about the World Grand Prix, arranged by his father. He takes part there and promises his friend, that he will win the first race and use the prize money to help Turbo cure his cancer. Charger remembers his father Dodge Charger, who was a famous racer and wanted his son to continue his career: he taught Turbo to repair vehicles fast and drive them much faster. Turbo tells Eddie, that he will take part in the Grand Prix and achieve the money himself. Turbo and Eddie both come to the office of Octan Corporation. Turbo Charger tries to persuade arrangers to allow him to take part in the Grand Prix and he is unsuccessable. However, Eddie is able to persuade arrangers and he does so. Arrangers tell Charger, that he must collect a team of four racers. One of these racers is Turbo Charger himself, so there are three racers left for him. Turbo calls his colleagues and asks them to find well-trained racers for him. Soon those racers are found and they all meet with Turbo Charger at the training stadium of Dodge Charger. At first, Turbo is disappointed by these racers: Scooter, Jet Sky and Roger Seaman. However, each racer shows his skills in driving each type of vehicle: Scooter is a motorbike driving expert, Jet Sky shows himself as the best jet pilot and Roger Seaman demonstrates his skills of driving sea jetsky. This impresses Turbo, and the team starts training with retired Dodge Charger himself. Turbo's former colleagues agree to be in his pit crew. The first race is performed in the same place. Eddie Octan doesn't take part there, in order to let his friend win. Turbo Charger sits in his new race car and drives it to the start line. As the race starts, Charger impresses everyone by being the fastest racer among the others. He wins the race and gets his prize money, which he spends to cure his cancer. After his operation, doctor tells him, that he is not allowed to drive in the Grand Prix for a month, which makes him disappointed, as he was going to continue his racing career. However, Scooter cheers him up, telling Turbo Charger, that the next race will be performed on the motorbikes, and Scooter is the motorbike specialist. After two weeks, the next race is performed on the main highway of LEGO City. Scooter wins the race on his red Harley Davidson, impressing even Octan Team, a team of Eddie Octan. Turbo Charger's team gets even bigger prize, and, this time, Turbo equally divides it between all four racers and their pit crew. They are also told, that the next race will be performed in the sky, so Jet Sky trains hard until the date of the race. Two weeks pass again, and the next race begins in the City Airport. Jet Sky impresses everyone by winning the race on the small military supersonic jet and gets the prize money. Meanwhile, Professor Octan, owner of Octan Corporation and Octan Team, becomes angry to see his team losing, as he wants his son to be the winner. He decides to cheat and sends his two agents to reveal secrets of Turbo Charger's success. Turbo realizes, that the month has passed and he is able to drive again. However, he decides to let Roger Seaman to take part in the next race, which will be performed in the river. Roger shows his jetsky to Turbo, while agents are secretly watching them. At first, Turbo tells Roger, that using jetsky will be useless, however Seaman explains, that smaller the boat, faster its movement. Agents note that and tells their boss about it. Octan orders to make a small jetsky for his team. In the City Port, after another two weeks, race on the boats starts. Roger wins the race, however it was hard for him to overtake a member of Octan Team on another jetsky. This makes Professor Octan very angry and he decides to go into Charger's house and ask him to leave the Grand Prix. His son Eddie persuades him not to do so. Time passes, and Charger's team wins other next races on each type of vehicle, becoming very famous everywhere. One day, before the final race, Professor Octan does that, what he wanted to do earlier: he comes into the house of Turbo Charger and asks him to leave the Grand Prix, offering the same money price as the winner of the Grand Prix gets in the end. Charger refuses, telling Octan, that he is going to continue his father's career. Professor then reveals, that he has been cheating all along to let his son win, because the winner of the Grand Prix becomes the face of Octan Corporation. He wanted his son to be the face of his corporation, however PR managers never agreed with him, so he arranged that Grand Prix, as the winner of the Grand Prix gets a big price and becomes a face of the corporation. Octan also tells, that he knows, that at the beginning Turbo Charger was racing illegally, as he had cancer. He shows a folder of papers with all his plans on Charger and escapes with it on his fast Lamborghini. Turbo Charger sits in his racing car and informs other members of his team about Professor Octan cheating and escaping unpunished. He then chases Octan and even overtakes his car to block his way. However, police cars block Charger's way on the highway and he goes out of his car. Turbo quickly explains everything about Octan to police and they all attempt to block his way, however see him escaping on another road of the highway. Turbo Charger and police still chase Octan's Lamborghini, however their ways are soon separated. Racer loses his hopes, however behind Octan's car Scooter on his bike appears. He chases professor to the airport, where Octan boards his private jet and flies away. Jet Sky on his fast jet suddenly appears and chases Octan, until professor's private jet accidentally breaks and starts falling down. Professor Octan jumps out of the plane on the jetsky and escapes away. Roger Seaman on his jetsky continues chasing him and, in one moment, he punches professor to make him fall off into the water, but this doesn't happen. Professor Octan escapes away, leaving Roger alone in the sea. Police helicopter appears above him and Turbo Charger with officer Chase McCain show up there. Roger shows, that he has taken a folder from Professor Octan, and Chase takes it. Helicopter and jetsky head back to the city. Next day, the final race is performed and five districts of the city serve as one race track. There are many traps on the track: Professor Octan placed them to stop Turbo Charger and let his son win. However, instead of Charger, other racers got into that traps and it causes serious car accidents. On the last lap there are only Turbo Charger and Eddie Octan left. Before the finish line there a giant bulldozer appears, which lets only one car pass. Charger goes first, however Eddie suddenly overtakes him shouting «I haven't saved your life yet, buddy!» As it turns out, he risks his life to save of his friend Turbo Charger and gets into the hand of that bulldozer, letting Charger proceed further. Turbo Charger wins the race and the whole Grand Prix. However, he is shocked, because of traps and wounded racers, including his friend. Professor Octan shows up to make a fake congratulation to Turbo Charger, however a police squad, led by officer McCain, appears and arrests Professor Octan in cheating, lying to everyone and in wounding several racers, including even his own son. They make him pay the winner price to Turbo Charger and transport to the police department. Turbo Charger and his team are awarded with the Grand Prix Cup. Team becomes very famous in the whole world and Turbo Charger becomes the face of Octan Corporation, as its owner becomes his friend Eddie Octan. Years pass, and Turbo Charger and his team become the most famous race champions in the world. Racers Vehicles Cars Motorbikes Jets Boats Notes * Though the game is based on System Racers, some vehicles of TECHNIC Racers were used too. * Though Professor Octan appears as an opponent in one level, he is not playable as a racer. He also looks very similar to President Business. Category:Custom Video Games Category:Racers